Him
by thefairytaleprincess
Summary: How I longed for it to be him doing that to me, his mouth just there, however much it might kill me' Jacob has a forbidden desire, and he can't control it anymore. Jacob/? slash


**A/N: This is a slash. If you do not like Slash turn back now. **

**Pleasee Read and Review. This is me and my friends first fanfic.**

I slid my hand up her leg, feeling her cold delicate skin underneath the rough skin of my hand, causing me to moan into her mouth bruising her soft lips as I pressed mine harder onto hers. I could feel her smirk as she ran her small hands over my bare torso and pulled my body closer to hers. She trembled at the sudden contact of hot and cold.

Her hands moved down, distracting me by biting my neck which provoked a deep moan in my throat. How I longed for it to be him doing that to me, his mouth just there, however much it might kill me. As she slowly began to unbutton my jeans my body stiffened, a groan escaped her mouth as she collapsed underneath me. I met her deep brown eyes looking up into mine filled with hurt, she would never understand. I couldn't do it because I didn't love her as much as I loved him. The pain in her eyes was his fault for making me feel this way and I hated myself for letting it happen.

"Why?" She begged her voice breaking as a tear slid down her blushing cheek. "Why, what's stopping you?"

My heart broke. I went to wipe her tears away but she flinched away from my touch not allowing anymore contact than I already had. She had finally broken, and realised she couldn't go on pretending everything was alright between us because it clearly wasn't.

"I love you," she whispered not looking at me, instead her eyes were directed towards the window I had climbed in earlier this evening, the window I had climbed into for the last few months. "You promised."

My eyes dropped from her beautiful white face, each tear creating a small wet river down it, over her cheeks down towards her mouth. The perfect mouth that had been mine for so long but now it just wasn't the mouth I wanted to be kissing. When my lips touched hers I didn't feel the passion I used too, and it made me want to cry. Why had things changed? Everything was so right back then, no more unrequited love.

"You know I love you." I pulled myself off her body, unable to look her in the eye, it felt unfair to trap her there when she probably wanted to run. I wasn't worth her time. She deserved better than me, someone who would love her more than anything in the whole world. The man I once thought I could be.

"Do I?" She questioned sitting up and hiding herself behind her knees. "Prove it."

My head shot up, and I shook my head, my hair escaping its ponytail. Did she really want me to have sex with her now, after the mood had been ruined by the truth? It was wrong, I couldn't. Her first time would not be with someone who did not love her unconditionally, she deserved it to be one of her best memories full of truth and love not pain and lies.

"I'm not going to, not now Nessie. It will be better if we wait." Her eyes shot up, she wasn't crying anymore she was mad.

"Liar," she hissed repeatedly. She rose to her feet and I copied her, she placed her hands on my chest shoving me towards the door. That wasn't good; if Edward saw me I was dead. Nessie didn't want me dead did she?

"Nessie calm down," I went to stroke her snarling face, but she sunk her teeth into my hand. "Just let me go down out the window." I begged as I rapidly pulled my arms away from her teeth.

"No." She snarled. With one final push I was out of her bedroom door, the last image of her engraved in my brain: the true vampire inside her. Her long chestnut curls swinging widely around, her eyes filled with nothing but hate and a snarl on her beautiful lips. The one I had loved for so long had now become a monster who could kill me in the blink of an eye. The love had changed: passion was now friendship and protection, the passion was for him.

This was going to be hard, escaping without being killed by her parents and family, I rubbed my forehead with my fingers, it ached so much. I heard a click of a door begin to open to my right, Carlisle's office. _Shit. _I looked at the door in front of me, I was pretty sure it was the bathroom and went for it.

As I entered that familiar scent washed over me, burning my nostrils slightly, it was his smell. Then I really opened my eyes, flicking around the room, taking it all in. That was his bed, I stepped forwards and placed my hands on the soft covers. Why did he even have a bed, when he is unable to sleep? Then it dawned on me, to have sex in. What I would be having now if I wasn't for him.

"I hate you," I growled, picking up a picture of him from his bedside table that was amongst a clutter of books and other random objects and threw it back down in disgust of the way he made me feel. There was his necklace, a long collection of wooden beads on some string that Nessie had made him when she was just a child. The smile on his face when she had chosen to give it to him and not someone else would haunt my dreams forever. _Damn. _

This was not fair. His life was truly perfect, there was nothing more that he could want, why would he even bat an eyelid at me? I was nothing to him, the freak who was in love with his niece, or so he thought. Suddenly the door slammed open and in he walked. So tall and lean and beautiful, everything I wanted. His blonde hair curled around his face effortlessly, in a way that most people spend hours perfecting. My heart rate rapidly increased, I felt like one of the girls in the romance novels Nessie was forever reading. I swooned. _Jesus._

That was when he looked up, his striking amber eyes locked onto my charcoal ones. I couldn't move. He froze, and stared at me standing perfectly like the model he could be, not noticing his necklace clasped in my shaking hand.

"Jacob?" His voice was deep, and caused my whole body to tremble at the very sound. I wanted to slowly shuffle forwards and press my lips to his, but his questioning gaze held me there. I didn't answer, my eyes widening as I realised we were just watching one another. His eyes shot down to his necklace, which broke me out of my trance.

"Jasper, h..," I stuttered clutching his necklace even tighter in my palm. I wanted it, it was the only thing of I could have. I couldn't have him no matter how much wished I could.

"What are you doing in here?" Jasper snarled, not in the same way as Nessie had earlier but it told me he was not happy to see me. This was nothing like those dreams I had where untold feelings emerged from his pretty mouth and things always ended in a kiss.

I couldn't think quick enough, there was no reasonable excuse for my presence in his room at all. I couldn't say that I was lost, because I would have just walked out like any normal person and wouldn't have come over and investigated his personal belongings. _Stupid werewolf, stupid being in love with a vampire._

"Answer Me!" He yelled but not loud enough for it to escape the room, because I'm sure if Nessie knew I was being shouted at by her uncle she would love to watch right now.

"I was just leaving," I muttered rushing to the door but he was quicker than me, and blocked my exit. I scanned the room trying to escape, and ran towards the window but Jasper had spotted my plan and beat me again. I scowled at him, to try and rid his face of the smug expression which quickly returned to anger.

"Necklace, now," he held his hand out to me. Why wouldn't he touch me, caress me, press his ice hands against my fiery skin. _Crap. _I slipped the necklace into his out stretched hand, making sure my hand didn't touch his because I couldn't trust my self not to get anymore aroused. "Now Jacob, you can either answer to me or face Edward."

"She kicked me out," I whispered just as quiet as Nessie had when she told me she loved me earlier that night. "Things have changed and I couldn't keep it a secret that I'm in love with someone else. Understandably she got angry and I think she wanted Edward to find me."

Jasper just stared at me, with the most unreadable expression upon his face. I couldn't take my eyes away from his conflicted one's. "You don't love Nessie anymore?"

"I do, but not in the same way that I love someone else."

"Who exactly is the someone?" Jasper asked furiously. "Who is more amazing than Nessie, you scum?" His eyes burned furiously as he grabbed my shoulders and pushed me against the wall. He sharply let go and I slid down to the floor, holding my head in my hands.

I couldn't take it, how had I managed to cause so much pain and confusion? Overwhelmed, I let a tear escape which opened the gates for more to fall. Realising that I was acting like a fool in front of the man I'm madly in love with, I tried to regain my cool.

A cold hand touched my bare arm and fire replaced it when he removed it. I looked up to see that beautiful vampire kneeling before me, using his gift to calm me.

I was so glad that he could not read my mind. His touch had left me wanting more and I tried to banish my thoughts of dreams of us but it was no use.

An awkward minute passed and I dared to take another look at him. He hadn't moved, he was sitting perfectly still, as though he was carved of stone. "So who is it then?" He whispered so low that I only just heard it.

"Who?"

"This person who is so damn special to you, that you felt the need to break Nessie's heart?" It wasn't anger in his voice, but spite and confusion.

"It wasn't intentional," I pleaded, "its just when you are around someone all the time, sometimes you just develop feelings that are undeniable. "

"Please don't say that you've fallen for Rose!" he sniggered with a smile spreading across his face before remembering his anger and staring intensely at me again.

It was as though he was fighting his own battle inside his head, trying to work out what was wrong or right and what to say next.

"Its not her." I sighed, looking at the floor. This was so painful, being so close but yet still so far away from him.

All of a sudden, he was there, leaning towards me making it impossible for me to look anywhere else but his face. "Why won't you tell me, Jacob? Its obviously someone in this house?"

He was so close, looking me straight in the eye. With every word he spoke this unmistakeable breath hit my face. The scent that I had once found sickening was now delectable and what I wanted more than anything was for the lips that it came from, to be pressed against my own.

He made it so hard for me to breathe. I couldn't resist him any longer and at such a close proximity there was nothing else that I could do.

Adrenaline pumping through my veins I lifted my hand towards his perfect face. Cupping his chin, I tilted his head towards mine unsure of how he was going to react.

Nothing. He just continued to stare deeper into my eyes, as though he was trying to read my mind, whilst his own remained conflicted.

This could be my one and only chance to show him how I felt. I'd never been so nervous before. Slowly I leant forward, the distance between us shrinking rapidly. I traced his jaw line with a finger, trailing down his neck before resting my hand on his shoulder.

When our lips touched it was like nothing I had ever felt before. I'd giving him so much warning that I expected him to reject me at any moment. But the rejection did not come; he just softly kissed me back. The connection was so deep and we could both feel it pulling us together.

We parted; my hand dropped to my lap but were quickly taken in his. Silence. Neither of us spoke as nothing needed to be said but the unspoken feelings were now clear to see.


End file.
